otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Cabrerra
Boss Cabrerra was the mysterious leader of the notorious criminal organization commonly known as Cabrerra Industries, centered on Tomin Kora. Details of Cabrerra's history and background are sketchy, and known only to a few. One of the most closely guarded secrets regarding Cabrerra was that he was in fact a she; Boss Cabrerra was female. This was a secret known only to a select few who worked high up in the Cabrerra organization, including Colin Neidermeyer and later Grim, as well as John Falkenberg and Bartholomew Abraham Denson. All Cabrerra employees who knew this secret about Boss Cabrerra were under strict orders not to reveal it, and in public always referred to the Boss as a "he", however, knowledge of the secret could be used to identify those who truly were high up in the Cabrerra hierarchy from those who were pretenders trying to gain street cred on Tomin Kora by talking like they knew the Boss. Boss Cabrerra, whoever else she may have been, was a rising crime lord in the Fringe and the Stellar Consortium in the years prior to the Kretonian invasion of 2651, although her name was not nearly as widely known as that of Lord Fagin, the Pirate King. There is some evidence that Fagin and Cabrerra were rivals in the period shortly before the Kretonian invasion, although there is also evidence that they collaborated from time to time. Some have speculated that it was Cabrerra who was behind a series of assasinations of Fagin's Elite Guard, as the new crime boss was beginning to move into the territory of Fagin's wobbly empire. Like Fagin, Cabrerra and her top lieutenants, including a Zangali named Knuckles, made it aboard the Sanctuary colony vessel in secret. Unlike Fagin, she managed to remain concealed throughout the colony ship's entire journey through Hiverspace, the Realm of the Dead, and back to normalspace. Whether she had a secret lair that remained undiscovered or was able to hide out openly among the colony ship's population, given her anonymity, is unknown. At some point after the return of Sanctuary in the year 3000, Boss Cabrerra left the colony ship and set out for Tomin Kora. At the time, Lord Boromov of Ungstir controlled the most powerful criminal syndicate, but the Ungstiri crimelord did not bother much with Tomin Kora, despite its closeness to his homeworld, as it had been uninhabited since the destruction of Freewheeling over 300 years earlier. In 3001, Cabrerra founded the city of Shadowheart upon the ruins of Freewheeling, enclosing it in a protective dome, and once again living beings walked across Tomin Kora. Shadowheart became the seat of power for Cabrerra Industries and the center of the Cabrerra criminal empire. Boss Cabrerra recruited the notoriously tempermental former Guardian Fleet general, Colin Neidermeyer, to serve as her official spokesman and right-hand man. Shadowheart quickly became a haven for criminals, pirates, rogues, drug dealers, drug addicts, prostitution, and every sort of illegal activity one could imagine. The dregs of the galaxy migrated there, and everyone who wished to survive observed a single rule: Don't Cross the Boss. Cabrerra Industries had a variety of pseudo-legitimate business enterprises, including the Cabrerra Broadcasting Network (CBN), the Cabrerra Vessel Works, and the Cabrerra Sports Forum, the famed arena in Shadowheart. In the arena, trained arena fighters frequently did battle before sell-out crowds against unsuspecting tourists or down-on-their-luck locals who wandered down the wrong alley and found themselves in the bowels of the arena with a bump on their heads. The vessel works was perhaps the best source of illegal military-grade starship weaponry and equipment. And CBN was known as a sensationalistic network that broadcast such controvertial material as Jacob Gettleman's memoirs of Sanctuary's journey. When the Boromov family fell on hard times after the Nall invaded Ungstir, Boss Cabrerra negotiated a merger which brought most Boromov assets, including the remnants of its pirate fleet which included John Falkenberg and his crew, to Tomin Kora under Cabrerra control. After Colin Neidermeyer was assasinated by vengeful Nemoni, Cabrerra appointed Grim as her new spokesman. It is unclear just how much Boss Cabrerra knew about Grim's powers and intentions, but it turned out to be a fatal decision. After Grim was revealed as the Kamir's agent of revenge, and the source of the Nexus Plague, Sivad's Royal Naval Service together with the Vanguard under David Ransom Porter launched an assault on Shadowheart that left the Cabrerra Industries tower, the tallest building in Shadowheart, a pile of rubble and reduced much of the city to ruins. While the CI tower was briefly ressurected by Grim's power before being destroyed again, everyone inside with the exception of Grim was killed by the RNS-Vanguard assault. This included Boss Cabrerra. Her death left Shadowheart in a state of chaos from which it has never fully recovered. category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People